


The Party

by Parchment_and_a_Song



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, Silrah fluff, The Good Old Days, golden trio goodness, omg, young trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parchment_and_a_Song/pseuds/Parchment_and_a_Song
Summary: Written to “Lost in the Wild” by Walk the Moon.Farah, Saul, and Ben go to a party as second years at Alfea College. Farah gets Saul to dance with her. Sparks fly, and so do some first years.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little thing I came up with when listening to “Lost in the Wild” by Walk the Moon. A suggestion for the full experience would be to play that, but hopefully it should work either way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

She grabbed his arms, laughing.

“Farah,” he exclaimed smiling, in shock. 

“Come on!!” Farah laughed and exclaimed as she sang along, intertwining their fingers and pulling and pushing his arms with hers as she danced to the blasting music of the party.

_WE’RE ALL BUILT FOR SOMETHING,  
TRYING TO FIND A STARTING LINE.  
DON’T LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDERS.  
LET’S GET LOST IN THE WILD!_

The crowd of students sang, jumping up and down or dancing along with friends and those around them.

Farah’s eyes were closed as she moved to the beat of the song, excitement and freedom clear in her loose movements. She opened her eyes to look up to him when she felt that he wasn’t dancing along with her anymore.

The music was almost deafening, but they were having a good time. Saul was, too, but he was concerned as to whether Farah was truly allowing herself to enjoy the party, or if something had happened. He knew how hard Rosalind pushed her these days.

She noticed the look in his eye, and probably felt his concern, because her expression softened, and she unlatched one of their connected hands to cup his cheek.

“I’m fine, Saul,” she grinned softly at him, “Don’t worry. Please? Just have fun with me,” she did a little dance and laughed when he let out a chuckle.

He caved, as she used the hands that were still linked to make him twirl her before she started jumping up and down singing the lyrics again. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him as she laughed and swung her head left and right to the song. Saul put his arms around her waist and decided to follow her lead, lifting her up and twirling her around. He let out a deep laugh when she let out a shocked exclamation at being taken off the ground, swatting his shoulder with the arm that didn’t have his neck in a vice like grip.

“SAUL!” Farah laughed.  
He tried to dodge the next hit to his shoulder to no avail.

“Put-“ she wiggled, trying to escape, “-me-“ she huffed out an laugh, “down!” 

He obliged, but not before spinning her around once more, which effectively shocked her again, if the tightening of her arms around his neck again was any indication.

“Saul” Farah swore at him, “I swear, I will throw you across the floor next practice unless you put me down,” she threatened, though he knew she meant him no harm. They would never actually hurt the other- would rather hurt themselves first.

He gently let her down, only to find her face incredibly close to his. They both noticed it at about the same time, and held their breath. Farah’s eyelashes fluttered slightly as she stared at him.

He had always felt this connection between them, but neither of them had acted on it. Neither party wanting to ruin the blooming friendship that they were establishing.

She looked beautiful though. She always did, but, as he saw her brown eyes shining and her face beaming with happiness, he concluded that she was never more beautiful than the way she was right then.

She loosened the arms around his neck, smiling shyly.

Saul couldn’t keep himself from grinning slightly, and cleared his throat.

Good thing, too, because Ben had just come back from talking with another student in their class, Rose. Her and Saul never said anything, but, between the two of them, they knew their friend had feelings for her. They could see from the expression on her face whenever he approached her that she felt the same.

Farah’s arms completely slipped from his neck, and he felt a shiver go up his spine at the contact.

They both turned to Ben, who was unassumingly walking towards them.

“Hey, you two, the first years challenged a bunch of fourth years to a fight, and now it’s an all-out water fight at the lake. Come on and see this, it’s bloody brilliant,” their friend motioned for them to follow him as he started walking in the direction of the Specialists’ lake.

Farah and Saul exchanged one last glance before following Ben, both swirling with a mix of emotions after the moment they just had.

It turned out that one of the first years thought he could play tough and mock one of the fourth years for their lack of skills, which ended up with him being catapulted into the lake in front of the gathering of students that had heard the commotion and followed like moths to a flame. This, of course, led to one very drunk student in the crowd yelling, “WATER FIGHT!” and running into the lake, to which the rest of the crowd shouted and followed.  
When Farah, Saul, and Ben reached there, half the student body was in the water, swimming, splashing, or pulling pranks, and they decided it wouldn’t hurt to join them.

Farah smirked before setting off in a run, jumping into the lake with her arms and legs spread out and a laugh leaving her body.

Saul and Ben looked at each other in shock before smiling in bewilderment. They set out in a run right after her. Ben dived in first, and, after waiting the safe amount of time, Saul cannonballed into the lake, doing his best to soak his best friends once more.

For the rest of the night, they laughed, splashed each other, and enjoyed the company of their friends. Even through all the fun, though, Saul and Farah still had their moment stuck in the back of their minds and in their thoughts. 

For now, they would enjoy what they had for what it was, and they wouldn’t worry about the future. After all, it was a party.


End file.
